They call me Ms Willpower
by goddess7533
Summary: Alexandra Jennings has always been special, with her gift of will-bending. She never wanted it in the first place- it was a freak accident. She's learnt to control it, but still, she despises it. But Alex may have to use her gift, despite her misgivings, when aliens invade New York. - Then she meets the Avengers. Avengers x Medoran Chronicles (AU)
1. author's note

hey guys, just a quick note that this story will not be updated as frequently as you like. thanks!


	2. -midén-

**.alexandra.**

 _Three years ago_ _…_

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…." The dark haired girl (known to her friends as Alex, and to her enemies as Jennings) leaned forward into the microphone, wincing a little as it screeched in her ears. She smiled awkwardly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and readjusted her skirt (for the 10th time tonight).

"Hello everyone! I'm really glad you all chose to come to this dance tonight, because…"

It wasn't chaos, exactly, but it was a whole damn lot like it. There were lights, and noises, and a lot of couples dancing together. Alexandra Jennings (Alex, really) was _most definitely not_ included in that last category. She _sucked_ at dancing.

Alex took a peek around, and spotted her three best friends- Jordan (Sparker), Dix (Delucia Cavelle) and Bear (Barnold Arthur Eustace Ronnigan). Jordan and Dix were, actually, part of that last category (i.e. dancing together), but Bear was chatting to Declan, another of her friends.

She was so goddamn bored.

Honestly, the amount of cuteness and couple-ness was just about enough to turn her away from the idea of a relationship.

Just about. Not quite yet.

Ugh, the only reason why she'd come was to introduce this stupid thing _because some stupid idiot had decided to host it at her house_.

Stupid idiot= the one and only Jordan Sparker.

Making a decision, Alex turned and headed out. Once she was sure she was alone, she spoke up, saying,

"Take me to the Library."

:o:

If you were a casual observer of the Jennings home (at around 11pm), you would have seen a brief flash of light from the top left wing of the house. If you were even more observant, you would have noticed a girl (dark haired, about 16 years old) who had been illuminated in that flash.

If you would have looked even close, you would've noticed she was glowing.

Yup, glowing. Or, more specifically, her skin was glowing gold.

Which was, in a word, _lovely._

Not.

Alex yelped. "What is this?" she cried, twisting around. "Library, why the hell am I glowing?"

Of course, nobody answered. Nobody _alive_ , that is.

Then an automated voice replied from the ceiling, "You are glowing, Alexandra, because your Door that you tried to create malfunctioned, and the backlash landed on you."

"And what does that mean for me?" She asked.

There was a silence, before the voice answered, almost reluctantly, "That means that you, a now genetically altered girl, have the gift of willpower, also known as will-bending."

Well, _lovely_.


	3. -énas-

**.alexandra.**

 _Present day…_

"Ugh, why won't this stupid thing work?" Alex asked, frustrated.

She was so exhausted she didn't even jump in surprise when L.I.B.R.A.R.Y. responded,

"You haven't attached the correct cables, Alexandra."

"Thanks, L.I.B.R.A.R.Y.."

Her sarcasm, luckily, didn't register with L.I.B.R.A.R.Y., or Alex was sure she wouldn't be getting any coffee for the next week.

"Let me try again," she muttered under her breath, carefully reattaching the two cables.

There was silence for a minute, then a whirring sound. Alex watched in slightly sleepy pride as her lab packed itself up and turned into her bedroom. Then, with a yawn, she collapsed on the bed.

"Give me coffee in the morning, L.I.B.R.A.R.Y.," she murmured, just before slipping into dreamland.

:o:

Alex woke up in the morning, refreshed. She sat up slowly, then swung her leg off the bed and headed to the kitchen to make her cup of coffee. She opened her cupboard, blinking slowly, then immediately snapped awake.

Her only mug wasn't in its home.

"Looking for something, Miss Jennings?" Alex turned around.

The dark-skinned man in black smiled at her, holding out the (now full of coffee) mug. He was wearing an eyepatch, the fully-awake side of her noted. What was it from?

"Who, precisely, are you and how do you know my name?" Alex said, each word waking her up more and more.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. And as for the second question, I'd say that's pretty self-explanatory. You're the girl whose experiment backfired on her, like Banner."

"Great, so now I'm the Hulk." She grumbled. Then another thought occurred to her. "How do you know this? It isn't exactly… public information."

The man- Director Fury- smiled. "You forget how wide my reach is."

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Alright. Your name is Alexandra Rose Jennings, but you prefer to be known as Alex. Your birthday is July 6th, and you don't have any siblings- just your parents, Jack and Rachel Jennings. Your best friends include Jordan Sparker, Delucia "Dix" or "D.C." Cavelle, who is also the president's daughter, Barnold Eustace Arthur "Bear" Ronnigan, Declan Stirling and Kaiden Nathaniel James. A couple years ago, your experiment on other dimensions backfired on you, and as a result of that, you have the gift of willpower, as well as golden skin, which you figured out how to cloak." He paused.

"Good enough for you?"

Alex nodded, kind of speechless. It was now her turn to elaborate. "So, my…. gift, I guess you could call it, is willpower, like you said. But it's really hard to control, and long story short, I can only control someone if I injure them and touch their blood. It's really weird." She took a deep breath. "I can also protect my mind, like from mind reading or manipulation."

Fury chuckled. "That I did know. What I'm interested in, Miss Jennings, is how you can cloak your skin. But I don't think you'll be telling me that."

She crossed her arms and said, "And I would like to know how you broke into my _very secure and high-tech_ apartment without setting off _any alarms_ , but I don't suppose you'll be telling me that either."

"Actually, he will. Or rather, I will." Came an unfamiliar voice from her living room. Alex gaped and Fury glared, speechless, as Natasha Romanoff leaned against the door. "As you might be able to tell, I broke him in."

Fury seemed to recover his wits. "Miss Jennings, meet Agent Romanoff- who, coincidentally, was _supposed to_ stay hidden."

Black Widow smirked. "I got bored."

Alex glared at both of them. "I would like an explanation from both of you, _right now_."

The fact that she was in her pajamas didn't do anything to minimize the effect of her glare, and Fury started speaking.

"There was an idea, known as the Avengers…"

:o:

"Alright," said Alex, a good 15 minutes later. "So, essentially, you want me to come in because an alien god has come down from space and wants to take over Earth, and you need help."

Fury opened his mouth to contradict her, but Widow cut in. "Yes, if you want to put it that way." She smirked at Alex. "I'm part of that group."

"Okay, I'm in."

They both blinked in surprise. Evidently they hadn't been expecting her to agree quite that easily.

"Alright, Miss Jennings. Get dressed and come with us."

:o:

Five minutes later, Alex was on the back of Romanoff's motorbike.

"This is so cool!" She managed to get out in between yawns.

Natasha gave her an amused look. "Sometimes I forget you're still a teen."

"I'm nineteen!" Alex protested.

"Exactly." She said in a tone which prompted no argument.

They rode in silence for a little while. Not uncomfortable silence, but a friendly silence. Alex watched the buildings of New York whiz past at a faster pace than she was used to.

Then they headed underground, in a tunnel that she didn't recognise. And that was saying a lot, considering she grew up here and she knew the city like the back of her hand.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as they drove underground at a steady pace.

Black Widow took a while before responding.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."


	4. -dýo-

**.alexandra.**

Alex looked around as they entered a very high security airplane situated in an even more secure building.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked as she sat down, not sounding very impressed with the fact.

Romanoff nodded. She frowned at her, buckling her seatbelt. "Well, it isn't very secure. I've hacked into this database at least three times before."

Both of them stared at her. "What- how-"

She smirked at them. "Oh, I did it once right after I turned gold, you know, to figure out how to cloak myself-"

"So that's where you got the information," Fury muttered.

"-once while you guys were talking to me about the Avengers-" Alex grinned at the stupefied expressions on their faces.

"-and once while Black Widow here was driving me to HQ." She finished.

They both gaped at her. Directory Fury seemed to find his voice first. "I can understand the first time- S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't quite as secure then as it is now, but the next two times? Would you care to explain, Miss Jennings?"

"Right, so while you guys were talking to me, I took a pic of her", here she jerked her head at Natasha, "ID card. Don't ask how. I'm not going to tell you. So basically that gave me, what, Level 7 clearance? And from there it was way easier to hack my way through."

When neither of them responded (except for a pointed glare from Fury to Romanoff), she cleared her throat and continued. "So the second time when I was on the motorcycle, there was an ID chip embedded in the wheel. Turns out that motorcycle isn't actually yours, Romanoff."

Black Widow shrugged. "Well, someone had carelessly left it lying around. Who would I be if I didn't use it?"

Alex grinned, and continued. "It belongs to an agent with the name of Maria Hill, I believe?" At Natasha's slightly guilty nod, she replied, "She has pretty good clearance, better than yours actually, Widow."

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, and brandished it. "It's still downloading, but in about 10 minutes I'll have access to a lot of valuable information."

Both of them seemed like they were about to panic. Fury spoke up. "Could you not do that?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure. You can owe me a favour sometime, Director." Then she reconsidered.

Then the plane came to a smooth stop, and Romanoff stood up. "We're here."

Alex looked outside and barely stifled a gasp.

They were on a giant ship in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

 **.marie.**

 _Australia, two years ago..._

To the nearby onlookers at Sydney Airport, Australia, the 15 year old girl in a green dress was just a girl, nothing more.

They were completely, utterly wrong.

She was no ordinary girl.

Her name was Marie Ariadne Veritas.

But the world knew her as Lady Liberty.

A superhero.

:o:

"This is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seatbelts. This aircraft will soon be experiencing turbulence. I repeat, please buckle your seatbelts. We will be heading through turbulence soon."

Marie sighed and buckled her seatbelt. She wasn't honestly scared of turbulence, especially since this was only a short flight from Sydney to Tasmania.

Not after she'd been buffeted by a storm with only her own powers to keep her in the air.

But no one else on this plane knew that, so she complied.

:o:

One year ago, she had been too close to the site of a meteorite crash.

She'd been knocked out by the impact.

When she woke up, her hands were glowing green.

It turns out that the meteorite may not have been exactly what you'd call _normal_.

So now she wasn't either.


	5. -tría-

**.alexandra.**

Alex curiously stepped off the plane.

Okay, maybe she'd been wrong in her impression of S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier. It seemed pretty cool now.

She bet Bear would've been freaking out.

Like, it was honestly that awesome.

She followed Natasha off the plane, where they bumped into two men.

Black Widow greeted both of them, then turned to introduce them to Alex.

"Gentlemen, this is Alexandra Jennings. Natasha turned to Alex. "This is-"

"It's Alex, really," she interrupted, crossing her arms. "And it's nice to meet you, Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers."

They all looked surprised at that. Alex flushed uncomfortably, and scratched her head. "I…. may not have been _entirely_ truthful with the abilities of my gift earlier."

Romanoff relaxed, but the two men were still confused.

"Sorry miss, but I haven't gotten around to reading your file yet. What would your gift be?" asked the captain politely.

Alex smiled at him. "It's okay, Cap, honestly. I mean, you woke up, what, a week ago? It's understandable." She turned to Banner. "I thought you would've read it, though."

The doctor shrugged. "I've been a bit busy."

She sighed. "Alright, so my gift is, long story short, being able to control someone's will. I can only do that, however, if I injure them. Perks of my gift are that I am unable to be controlled, telepathically or otherwise, and no one can read my mind. This much I told Fury and Widow." She snuck a glance at Natasha, who caught her glance and raised an eyebrow. "Well, another side effect is that I can tell who you are just by looking into your eyes. Just your name, age, health and strengths. For example, Agent Romanoff here. Her name is not actually Natasha Romanoff, but as I doubt she would like it to be revealed, I won't." Natasha gave her a small smile. "She's 34 years old, and fairly healthy right now. She did have a mild concussion and a couple bruises yesterday, though."

She took a deep breath. "Um… her strengths. Right. So Widow's strengths are basically every martial art, advanced weapons handling, which essentially means she can use any weapon, she's stronger and faster than the average human and she's extremely agile. She's also fluent in basically all major languages spoken and is very good at emotional manipulation."

Natasha looked impressed. The men were both gaping.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that much.

Pfft, nah. They're big boys. They can handle it.

Hopefully.

 **.marie.**

 _Australia, one year ago…_

"Geez, lady, get outta my way, will you?" Marie shot a dirty look at the forty-something year old woman who had refused to move off the sidewalk. Even though she was carrying groceries!

Ugh. People these days.

Finally home, Marie shouldered the door open and dropped her groceries on the counter. Listening carefully, she could sense no sign of her dad, so she took the opportunity to practice some of her skills.

Cut to twenty minutes later, when she'd completely demolished her target range with blasts of green light.

Great, now she has to make new ones.

Marie hasn't really heard of anyone else with her powers, barring the people in movies. What's the worst that could happen?

Really, Marie should've learnt by now _not_ to ask these questions.


	6. -téssera-

**.alexandra.**

Yawning, Alex followed Natasha, Rogers and Banner into the… main headquarters?

It certainly looked like it, seeing as Director Fury was standing in the midst of a bunch of screens, a dark haired woman (Alex identified her as Agent Maria Hill) peering over his shoulder.

Rogers and Banner immediately peeled off to talk to Fury, while Natasha stayed close to Alex. Alex sent her a questioning look.

"Us girls have to stick together," she replied in answer, linking her arm through Alex's and leading her out into a corridor. They stopped in front of a door, which, unlike all the others, had a fingerprint scanner.

Natasha stepped forward, pressing her thumb against the scanner. The door unlocked with a clunk, and she turned to Alex with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have a suit already, would you?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I never got around to-"

Her statement was cut off as Natasha dragged her into the room. She looked around in amazement at the multiple options.

Black Widow smirked at her. "Hey Alex, want to play a game?"

20 minutes and around 300 suit options later, Alex strode out.

Her new suit was _awesome_.

She'd gone through basically all the mix-and-match options before finding a look she liked- a blue bullet-proof T-shirt, white bulletproof leggings, a golden chestplate, golden leg armour, golden gauntlets, black boots and a golden headpiece.

She knew she looked a bit old school (but hey, she was fighting with a damn sword), but she didn't care. She felt on top of the world.

Besides, Captain America was fighting with a shield. Sue her.

Or rather, don't. She's kinda broke.

"We've got a match!"

The voice came from an agent sitting at a computer, who'd managed to track down Loki.

She gave them mental props for that, then hurried over.

"Where is he?" Rogers asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany." There was a pause before the agent went on. "Looks like he's not trying to hide."

Fury appeared out of nowhere. "Rogers, capture him. We need him alive."

The captain nodded, and went to suit up.

They found Loki just where they'd said he was.

Alex watched in silence as Loki, an _actual god_ , strode out from the Gala and forced people to kneel.

As he watched in silence, Alex noted another man, probably one of Loki's subordinates, make sure each person kneeled. He did this with a viciousness not required, and his golden eyes shone brightly as he snarled at them.

Alex made a note of that. Gold hair, gold eyes, very angry for some unknown reason.

Then an old man stood up.

Loki smiled. "In the end, you will always kneel."

The old man bristled. "Not to men like you," he replied in a heavy Germen accent.

Stiffening, Loki snarled, "There are no men like me."

The old man raised his gaze to meet the god's angry eyes.

"There are always men like you."

Suddenly, Loki began to laugh. "Look to your elder, people; let him be an example."

Then he raised his sceptre and pointed it at the man.

That's when Rogers jumped in, blocking the blast with his shield and going on the offensive with Loki.

Alex looked behind her- Romanoff seemed alright with flying the jet, so Alex descended from the plane (by jumping out- duh).

Snarling, the golden man charged her.

Alex whirled and ducked, letting his inky blade whoosh over her.

"Christ, how many people fight with old-fashioned weapons anyways?" she muttered under her breath. Drawing her own sword, she found herself thanking S.H.I.E.L.D. for all its advanced tech. Her own blade, which was extendable, icy blue and had wavy sides, also had a flame option- which was _so cool_.

She enabled it, of course.

Meeting his next blow with one of her own, Alex drove the unknown man into the defensive. Despite the fact she hadn't trained recently, she was pleased to notice she could hold her own against the man. In fact, although he moved really fast, she could keep up with him and even attack him.

Behind her, Loki and Rogers were bantering.

 _Men._

As she parried another stroke, she heard Rogers say, "I'm not the one who's out of time," and she looked up in time to deflect her opponent's last stroke and cover her head.

Just as Natasha fired on Loki.

However, Loki managed to deflect the blast and used his sceptre to blast the ship, sending it tilting to the side.

Suddenly, ACDC's "Shoot to Thrill" started playing from the ship's loudspeakers as a red-and-gold figure flew towards them.

Iron Man.

Of course.

"Missed me, Romanoff?" Tony Stark could be heard saying as he passed Natasha.

Tony landed on the ground, effectively subduing Loki within a matter of minutes.

Alex looked around to find that his golden accomplice had gone.

"That's lovely," she muttered to herself, making her way towards the boys.

"Stark," she greeted. The man squinted a bit before replying, "Jennings."

"Coulda shown up a bit earlier," she said to him.

They brought Loki on the Quinjet.

Of course, because that's a _really smart idea._

Romanoff's comm crackled, and Fury's voice came over. "He saying anything?"

"Not a word."

Suddenly, Stark cursed and jerked the jet to the right. "Incoming!" he called.

Alex looked up as they flew into a lighting storm.

Rogers glanced at Loki, who was looking a bit pale. "What, afraid of a little lightning?"

Loki grimaced as he answered. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."


	7. an interloúdio

Somewhere, deep within the mountains of Sokovia, a girl stirred and opened her eyes. Eyes glowing with a red light.

Somewhere, deep within the mountains of Sokovia, a boy smiled at her, dashing around the room in a cobalt blur.

"Come on, _sestra_. Let's show them what we can do."

...

Somewhere, in the heart of Queens, New York, a spider crawled out of its cage.

Somewhere, in the heart of Queens, New York, a boy was bitten by that same radioactive spider.

"You can do this, Parker. You're not going to fall."

...

Somewhere, in the desert lands of Australia, a girl's hands glowed green.

Somewhere, in the desert lands of Australia, the girl flew.

"I'm going to prove myself."

...

Somewhere, inside the rainforests of Indonesia, a girl fell asleep.

Somewhere, inside the rainforests of Indonesia, a girl woke up with new powers, and an alert went off inside her head.

"Something is coming."


End file.
